


A Friendly Spar, A Gentle Kiss

by lesbomancy



Category: The Witcher, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: Ciri and Cerys bond, awaiting the final confrontation with the Wild Hunt.Day 6 of Challenge Yourself: A Month of Fanfiction





	A Friendly Spar, A Gentle Kiss

_Whack!_

Ciri shouted in pain, driving her elbow into her assailant's gut in order to get herself some room. The two circled one another, the Lion Cub of Cintra locking eyes with her sparring partner.

"Not fair! I wasn't even ready."

"Bah, cheap shot just means y'weren't well enough prepared. You expecting me to go easy on ya?" Cerys smiled wide, squaring her shoulders as she anticipated Ciri's next move.

"Oh, you want a cheap shot?"

Ciri almost laughed, her boots kicking into the snow. Instantly, she was behind Cerys. She jammed both of her fists in a series of punches to Cerys' right side. Yelping and recoiling, Cerys put her grappling to her advantage. She sucked up the pain and wrapped her arms around Ciri. The two fought for dominance, with Ciri trying to pull away and Cerys trying to stop that from happening, knowing that without her mobility, Ciri was much weaker. They both grunted and pushed, with Ciri jamming her palm into Cerys' face. It wasn't comfortable, and she managed to scrape her eye at one point but Cerys wasn't in the business of giving up. Ciri saw how the fight would end if she didn't do something and put all of her weight against Cerys, kneeing her in the gut. With Cerys off balance she crouched low and launched into Cerys, sending them both falling into the freshly fallen snow.

With a loud  _poof_ they sunk into it, snow mixing in their hair, licking their skin and melting away almost instantly. Ciri smirked as she saw only one of Cerys' eyes peeking out from a literal mound of snow that covered most of her face. She quickly brushed it aside, exposing Cerys' rosy cheeks; they were redder than before, though Ciri could tell she wasn't angry.

" _That_ was a cheap shot," Cerys said as her left hand wiggled out from the snow. She placed it on the outside of Ciri's thigh.

Ciri's eyes went wide, she looked from side to side as if she didn't belong exactly there. Unaccustomed to the potential for affection she was looking for an escape route despite actively enjoying that hand on her thigh and sitting atop Cerys. She swallowed hard and looked down at Cerys, her heart beating fast as she taunted her.

"Don't suppose you making eyes at me is some ruse to grasp at victory?"

"Not in the slightest."

"O-oh-... well, then, I suppose we should get up, then?"

"Is that what ye want, Ciri?"

Her cheeks burned, they felt as red as Cerys'. She didn't even notice Cerys' right hand moving to rest in the small of her back. Watching the future Queen of Skellige look at her with such a tender hunger and affection wasn't something she expected to do today, even if they had been together mostly non-stop for the past week, telling tales, training, going about the affairs of the Isles and discussing the future of the countries they were both expected to run thrice as well as the men before them. She cleared her throat, responding with that biting tone that brought most people around to an honest answer. Her hands lingered around Cerys' neck, thumbs stroking the Skelliger's jawline. Those sharp, nibble-worthy features...

"It might be. What about you?"

"I'm partial to the snow right now. And the view."

"What about 'the view' is so attractive to you?"

"You," Cerys said plainly.

"The view is-... just as fantastic from up here, actually. If you cared to know."

"I did. You mind if I do something about that?"

"I don't think so."

Cerys smiled and grasped at the neckline of Ciri's tunic. She pulled her down with the gentleness that any Skelliger could have, forcing her warm lips onto Ciri's chapped, cold ones. Ciri found her toes curling and her legs tensing from the excitement, the interplay of hot and cold and the fire of the woman underneath her. She melted into the kiss, much as the snow around their faces slowly melted away. There was familiarity, solace, and utter lust in their embrace. Ciri wiggled down so she was lying atop Cerys, her elbows growing cold in the snow. Cerys' hand moved to the back of Ciri's neck, keeping their faces close during the kiss. With a tender pop, the kiss broke. Ciri reignited it, her lips forcefully pressing over Cerys', parting them so her tongue could meet the other's and revel in the warm, velvety texture.

They parted after a minute or two, with Cerys grinning like a fool. Ciri blushed, rubbing her cold cheek against Cerys' as she went slack.

"I'm quite glad it wasn't just me," Ciri admitted.

"Just had to be before the Hunt gets to our doorstep, didn't it?"

"If I could hel-..."

"No," Cerys interrupted. She squeezed Ciri tightly against her and tilted her head to press her lips against Ciri's cheek. "Don't think like that. You and your da are doing what's best in the situation."

"I can still feel bad, Cerys."

"Don't fucking want you to. Feel bad if you die, because as it stands there's a beautiful woman on me who I've been spending all my time with and I don't wanna stop that."

Ciri chuckled. Almost nervous. There was something here, something like home. But so much to do before her life was truly her own.

"... when you come back, I'll be Queen. Queen could use a consort like you. Even just for a little while."

"I-... I think that's exactly what I need. Even just for a little while."

"Didn't paint you for the romantic type," Cerys said.

"Didn't paint you for someone who wanted to kiss me. Usually it's the most boring, uninteresting louts in the world."

"Nobody said I was interesting yet. Give it time, my charm will wear off."

Ciri turned her head, pressing her lips against Cerys' again. The both of them writhed against one another, yearning for something more intimate, somewhere that they wouldn't get frostbite.

"I did," Ciri said in a whisper. "... you want to head back to the castle? Show me your quarters?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?"

"On some worlds," Ciri said with a playful lilt. She carefully got to her knees, then stood up. Offering her hand to Cerys, the two stared at one another for a long time, each of them contemplating a landslide of emotions and lustful desires.

"Come on," said Cerys as she gathered up her sword and her traveling bag. "I think we've got two warm baths with our name on it."

"Or one large, warm bath," Ciri said, following after.

 


End file.
